worldbroadcastingsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Rooms on WBS
Please see the Rooms page for a list of rooms currently active on WBS. Room Types There are five types of rooms: public, hybrid, private, list, and permanent public. All rooms are subject to basic site rules such as no porn, No adults seducing minors and no politicizing or promoting of hate groups, and all other rules in the AUP. Public Public rooms are listed on the portal page and meet the guidelines for public rooms. Public rooms are fully customizable in every aspect, from the splash page to the chat control panel. Most rooms begin as private rooms. After establishing a consistent post rate, they will be moved to hybrid status. When a hybrid-level room has maintained a daily level of 50-100 posts for one month, they may then go public. Public rooms may not contain content resulting in a rating over NC-18. This means no publicly posted sexually explicit material. This includes pics and lewd posts, although adult situations may occur. The room's rating must be clearly stated on its splash page so that those entering know what to expect and agree to view the type of material that may occur in the room. Private Anyone can create a free private room on the fly and enter it using the name entered in the PRIVATE REALM box on the main portal page. Private rooms can not be customized and are purged nightly. Private rooms are used at the user's own risk; they are not rated and Admin does not monitor them or screen their content. It is the private room owner's responsibility to ensure that no illegal activity occurs within, and that any minors present are not exposed to inappropriate conduct. Hybrid Hybrid rooms are private rooms that can be customized like public rooms but do not appear on the main portal page. These rooms are created by special request are accessed by keyword or room name in the private realm box. Hybrid rooms are generally used for private gaming campaigns that may contain visual or written material inappropriate for minors. It is the Hybrid room owner's responsibility to ensure that no illegal activity occurs within, and that any minors allowed in the room are not exposed to inappropriate conduct. List List rooms can be either public or hybrid. They are not open to the public, Room owners control who enters the room by means of a list kept on the owner's panel. Users must request permission to use the room from the room owner. Permanent Permanent rooms are a fee-based option. For a one-time $100.00 (US) fee, you may open a permanent room, fully customizable and visible on the main room list. No post count applies to the room, but may be dropped to hybrid status at either the owner's request or after several months go by without any posting at all. WBS is under no obligation to return the one-time fee should a room owner decide to move or remove the room. NOTE: Any downtime that occurs does not entitle a refund unless the downtime is excessive at which time it is in the site's discretion to return a portion or all funds. To open a permanent room, contact Cliff. While a room will become permanent immediately, the room owner has 30 days to mail payment or the room will revert back to the conditions of a public room. Room Ratings G''' - Suitable for players of all ages. No nudity or graphic lenguage '''PG-13 - Suitable for players 13 and up. Possible bad language, mild violence, mild graphic language, but no nude pics. R''' - Players should be at least 16. Bad language, mild to moderate violence. Possible adult situations. Only topless nudity allowed in pictures. Splash page should include a note to all entering that this as well as graphic language may ocur. '''NC-17 (18+) - Players must be 18 or older to play. Bad language, moderate to severe violence, and possible adult situations and content, graphic language, and topless images. NC-18 (Adult) - Reserved for Hybrid rooms only. Heavy adult content, bad language, severe/graphic violence, tasteful full nudity is allowed, but NO porn New Room Requirements To open a public room you must show the organization, players, and determination to make the room an enjoyable chat or RP environment. This includes the following items: * A homepage covering all aspects of your room. For general chat rooms, this means a homepage that clearly defines rules for topics, arguements, and use of pictures. * Role-play or gaming rooms must have a homepage clearly defining the setting and rules for characters, combat, and behavior. There should be some organization regarding RP ideas, plotlines, and activities players can become involved in. * The homepage for both general and gaming chats should also list owners, moderators, and contacts. * Publically list at least 3 moderators (in addition to the owner) on either the splash page or home page in case either World Broadcasting Admin or room users need aid with questions and conflict resolution. * A regular player base of people. This means they will come to your room everyday. (Or almost everyday.) * Consistently meet at least half of the min post requirements. * You must have had a private room for AT LEAST A WEEK to verify your players will move to the World Broadcasting System and remain here. This ensures that you and your mods are familiar with the system and able to help newbies. It also helps build a good relationship with staff admin. ** Qualifying for public room status follows this order of events. You would begin by talking with our Rooms Admin and open a private room for regular play. After about a month of using this private room the room will be promoted to hybrid. (That's when you would add the customizations to images and comm panel.) After a month as a hybrid room, your room would be promoted to public room status. * The splash page and graphics for public rooms should be inserted as quickly as possible, preferably within a day or two. If you do not know HTML and some css, ask a knowledgeable friend, another room owner or site Adminto help (most are more than willing to play mentor to a newcomer). Public rooms not configured within 5 days will be removed until proper preparations are complete. * Owners and mods must be in the room regularly. If the owner and mods consistently fail to appear and the room seems to be empty, it will be removed at the end of the month. Please do not request a public room If you cannot make a commitment to it. * Trial Period and Posting Quotas. Every public room has one month to meet the minimum 200 posts in 24 hours requirement. This usually averages out to about 6-10 people playing hard for about 3-4 hours. If you cannot meet this standard within one month, the room will be demoted to hybrid. If the room has been exceptionally empty, it may be removed entirely. Room Owners will be informed of their room status if there is a high risk of the room not making it in a month. If the owner and mods are showing true effort or there are unusual circumstances, the trial period may be extended by one month. Tip: Going public will not necessarily help create a regular player/chatter base. People tend to visit and stay in rooms that already have either a population or popular themes. Be sure you have enough people at the start to keep your room busy and attract more (especially since it's both disappointing and embarrassing to have a room demoted). If a room consistently fails to reach 200 posts/24 hours, it will be demoted to either private or hybrid status depending on how far it fell short. If this occurs, the room will remain at that status until it is doing well enough to move to public status. New rooms are added and others removed or changed at the beginning of the month. It is best to apply for public status near the end of the month so that a review may be done and applied the first of the following month. World Broadcasting System reserves the right to invite any room deemed eligible to public status. Invited rooms may refuse invitation or delay acceptance. Invited rooms are given a two month trial rather than one month. Note: The private room requirement may be dropped for rooms that are already public on another system and have an established user base. The 200 rule still applies. This shouldn't be a problem for an established room moving to a new site. Request Form To request a new room, please use this form.